


Here They Talked of Revolution

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Les Mis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: "Oh my friends...my friends...forgive me"





	Here They Talked of Revolution

Yixing takes off his coat slowly and lets it fall to the ground as he walks to the table. Their dirty plates from the night before are still in front of their chairs, Yixing's stomach lurches.

He sucks in a deep breath as he looks at the chair seated at the head of the table. Only a few hours ago Baekhyun was sitting there, laughing, joking. Yixing can almost hear his phantom laugh in his ears.

He slowly sits down and forces himself to breathe. He can practically see them, in their chairs, making a mess. Can almost taste the wine they shared, feel their warm touches.

"Forgive me." Yixing says and bows his head. He should not be asking for their forgiveness, he left with nothing more than a scratch and they are gone.

Junmyeon would've told him it wasn't his fault, Yixing doesn't think he can believe him this time. The fights replay in his head in slow motion, he could've helped Jongin when the men were restraining him, could've grabbed Chanyeol from the car before it was engulfed in flames. They tortured Kyungsoo.  Yixing could've stopped all this.

Each of his friends met their tragic ends in front of his eyes. Junmyeon, gunned down when he jumped in front of the bullet to save Yixing from perishing. Minseok and Jongdae died holding hands, wanted to go out the way they came in, together. Baekhyun, executed when they discovered he was helping them, that he was a traitor.

Sehun was backed into a corner so to speak. The men chasing him followed him into the bell tower, all the way to the top. they chased him right  to the end of the hallway and Sehun decided it was better to die by thine own hand than to let them do it. He jumped from the window sill. He landed right in front of Yixing.

Remembering all this made Yixing want to vomit. How had he managed to get away unscathed? They all knew the risks of accepting this mission, no one thought about a lone survivor. No one thought of their guilt.

"My friends, my friends...forgive me. That I live and you are gone..."

Yixing raises his head with a sniffle, he will shed no more tears. In front of him Yixing spots Baekhyun's pistol and the bottle of wine they shared. He grabs them both and stares for a minute before taking several small swigs of the wine.

"My friends will meet no more."

Yixing sets the wine down and raises the pistol to his temple.

"Forgive me."

Yixing pulls the trigger.


End file.
